


The Ambassador's Wife 大使之妻

by racifer



Series: Illogical (√π233/hy7) 传说中的数字系列 [5]
Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/racifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果Amanda必须选一个词来形容Sarek，那一定是“真诚”。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ambassador's Wife 大使之妻

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ambassador's Wife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



Amanda是去斯坦福的时候结识Margaret Kapoor的。她们是舍友：Magaret学的是医学，Amanda的专业则是教育学。

Amanda着实震惊于她那只有西雅图人才会有的那种无比的执拗和不屈不挠的开朗愉快，然后Maggie用新德里人独有的方式嘲笑了她。

入学时她们两个都只有十六岁，在各自的课程中学习进步，直到最终以优异的成绩获得了博士学位，Amanda一直都没和她完全分开过。

现在她有点后悔了。她在地球驻瓦肯大使馆中坐了下来，打开包，蜷缩在靠窗的座位上，一边看着书，一边望着窗外宁静而单调的瓦肯风景。连这个星球，她翻过一页书，想到，都带着一股确凿的庄严之感。

“Amanda！Amanda！”Maggie大喊着风风火火地冲进了屋子。Amanda叹了口气。

“你就不能稍微装装样子，看起来像个优秀学者而不是个十二岁的小毛孩？”她幽怨地说道，不知道自己已经这么说了她多少次，又被无视多少次了。不过，Amanda可是个完全的乐观主义者。

“我十二岁的时候过的可不是十二岁该过的生活，现在我要补回来，”Maggie无辜地说道。

“你知不知道那些医生们都在说你什么？”Amanda在床上坐下，问道。

“我小的时候从来都没疯狂过，那时候净忙着学习了。”

“是啊，我不也是嘛。”

“你不算，你又没被逼着只能做完全正当合理的事情，也没有那么个可怕的老妈。”

“你还真是贴心啊，”Amanda干巴巴地说道。

“你知道我什么意思。还有我说，我原以为瓦肯人不会那么火辣（hot）的。”

“瓦肯人的内部体温确实要高出十到十五度——”

“我不是那个意思，你懂的。”

Amanda放下正在读的那本书，而且显然，是没心情再看下去了。“Margaret。”

“别那么看我。我开了一整天的会，现在我们可敬的东道主们要开个 _派对_ 。”

Amanda歪了歪头。“那你觉得，一个瓦肯派对会是什么样子？”

“不知道啊，所以你一定得来。这是你作为学者的责任所在。”

“我是教育学博士和历史学硕士，Maggie，算不上个学者。”

“骗子，”Maggie一把抓住她的手，高高兴兴地说道，“我觉得你穿灰色挺好看的，是吧？你可以借我的穿，这样就不会显得像个保守规矩的清教徒了。”

“你可真会说话，Margaret，多谢你夸奖，”躺在窗沿上的书已经被完全遗忘了。

“不过他们到底为什么会办派对啊？”

“为了了解不同文化，以及提供一个高度合乎逻辑的社交方式，”Maggie说得，“我猜的。不是瓦肯人很难说啊。”

\--------------------------------------------

接待大厅的入口处挤满了人——学者们——穿着闪亮亮的精美服饰。Maggie已经嘲笑了好几个过于精心打扮的人，但她会毫不犹豫地跟着任何看起来一心想找乐子的人走。

Amanda在和Xkuk大学的校长Mi’si聊天，他叫住了走过他们身边的一个人，说道：“啊，Sarek大使，这位是Amanda Grayson博士，我令人尊敬的同事。”

“Grayson博士，”他问候道。

“大使。”这可真有意思，她想到，他们不说“很高兴见到您”或者“与您结识不胜荣幸”。简洁干脆，真的。

Mi’si走开去找其他人聊天了，脚下有些踉跄。她在他身后摇了摇头，站在大使的身边，看着舞会开始。她看到有瓦肯人在跳舞，有些惊讶，于是问道：“您想去跳舞吗？”

“我不跳舞。”他严肃地回答道。

“是不会还是不想？”她忍不住微笑了起来，因为他说话的态度这么郑重其事，比她认识的瓦肯人都严肃。

“我不知道如何跳舞。”

“我可以教你啊。”

“不，此事实非必须。”

“跳舞从来都不是必须的，大使。只是个小技巧罢了，”她说道，微笑着听欢快的乐声越来越大，人们开怀大笑。她很高兴——很高兴自己似乎并未被拒绝，至少不算是彻底被拒绝。她吃吃地笑着往旁边滑了一步，找到了Maggie，她深色的皮肤因为兴奋染上了绯红，漆黑的眼瞳促狭地眨了眨。

“你 _刚才_ 跟大使谈什么呢？”她扯着嗓子压过音乐声问道，把她往旁边拽了拽，顺手从她身边拿过一杯白葡萄酒。

“跳舞的好处。”

“他在看你呢，”Maggie说道，从睫毛下面偷眼看过去，“而且他？可真是个 _火辣_ 的瓦肯人。”

“我不知道他哪儿火辣了，”她说道，摇了摇头，轻拍了一下她的翘臀。“你刚才说那些博士是从地球二号前哨站来的？”

“ _孤零零的_ 博士们，迫不及待地想跳场舞。”

“别这么刻薄，Maggie。”

“我今晚感觉特别Austen。”

“Maggie，如果你把一个瓦肯人看做Darcy——”

“那你就是Elizabeth。哦，Bennet小姐！”她笑得花枝乱颤，Amanda抬手捂住了脸，也止不住地笑了起来，因为Maggie实在是太荒唐了。本来在会议中她们应当一直保持最得体的言谈举止，但也许今晚她们开心放纵一下也无伤大雅。

“Grayson博士？这里有给您的一条信息。”一个瓦肯人递给她一张纸，她把它展开，Maggie越过她的肩膀看着。

_Amanda——你爸妈在医院，别担心，收到消息请速回电。_

“最近的通讯设备在哪儿？”她问道，似乎已经听不到满室乐声。她像是站在悬崖边上，就快要跌入黑洞一般。

“我可以带你去，”Sarek大使说道，一只手扶住她的手肘，领着她穿过大厅，走进一间安静宁和的书房中。

“您好，我是Amanda Grayson，我接到一条信息，是医院——不，那个，是我的邻居，嗯，李欣，发来的。我爸妈——我不在地球上，我在瓦肯——”

“Grayson小姐，我是波士顿综合医院的Emmanuel医生。您的父母出了事故，他们乘坐的从巴黎返回西雅图的穿梭机失事，您的父亲在重症监护病房中，情况稳定，但您的母亲正在进行第二次手术。您是否有办法返回？”

“我——至少要六天才能到，”她说道，跌坐在那张异常柔软的扶手椅中。

“那么我建议您即刻返航。我们可以保持联系，但您也知道，如果您非星际舰队成员，在曲速航行中通讯会涉嫌犯罪。”

“我明白，谢谢您。”通讯器哔的一声挂断了，她颤抖着用力喘了口气，重重地呼出来，手指不自觉地拂过嘴唇，两眼失焦瞪着前方。

“我可以提供我的私人飞行器，”Sarek大使说道，她吓了一跳，忽然注意到了他的存在，瞬间感觉有些羞愧。“三十分钟内就可出发。以曲速8的速度，我们可以在136.976小时内到达地球。”

她茫然地看着他。“我的专业是历史和教育学，辅修文学。”

“大约，5.7日。”

“我——谢谢你。”

“无需如此。”

飞船上有十五名船员，在平时的话她会吃惊的——但现在，她只是坐在过于暖和的舱室床上、努力不去想“如果”爸妈死了怎么办。

五天过去了，她竭尽全力试图不去想那件事。她不断看书，觉得该到吃饭的时候就吃饭，该到睡觉的时候睡下。

她大多数时候都在睡，因为每一次睁开眼睛，他们都会离地球更近。

离她的父母更近。

“我就到了，”她喃喃自语道，“坚持住，我这就到了。”

过了几乎永久的时间之后，Sarek（她不知道自己是什么时候不再叫他“大使”的，但她就是这么做了，而且说实在的，他用自己的私人飞船载着她去见她的父母，几乎可算擅离职守——在她心中他们已经不需要再客套什么了）轻轻敲响她的舱室门，告知她他们已经抵达旧金山，他找了一艘穿梭机带他们去波士顿。

他扶着她的手肘引着她走下阶梯，她很感激，因为从某种层面上讲，过去这一周的精神崩溃让她有些无力支持。

驶向波士顿的两个半小时是她人生中过得最慢的时间，当他们走过前厅、径直走向手术/重症监护区时，她几乎要换气过度了。

Sarek保持着平稳的步伐，她依此调整自己的脚步，在每次迈出左脚时呼吸——这是她以前在考试前让自己平静下来的小把戏。

她在问询处停了下来——一个四十多岁、眉毛粗重的高壮女人用一种极其木然的眼神看着他们。Amanda觉得这一定是接待员的某种职业要求，不管在哪个星球、什么文化背景下都是一样。

“我是Amanda Grayson，我来看我父母——Trevor和Jenna Grayson。Emmanuel医生在等我，我刚坐穿梭机到这儿，之前我在瓦肯星，然后必须从旧金山坐穿梭机——”

“好好……Grayson，Grayson。”

Amanda紧咬着嘴唇，在护士浏览过她的文件时用指尖敲着台面。

“我很抱歉，您有任何形式的影像身份证明吗？”那护士——Madison Greenley问道。

“我——没有。我是从 _瓦肯星_ 的 _会议_ 上赶回来——我 _爸妈_ 还在——”就在现在， _现在_ ，她哭了出来，然后愤怒地抹掉眼泪，气愤于这愚蠢的， _蠢_ 女人拦着她见她 _父母_ ——

“我是瓦肯大使馆的Sarek大使。我的信息应当在您的文件中，可以轻易证实，”他说道，她没想到他在这儿——他 _怎么_ 会在这儿？“我将为Grayson小姐作担保，她的身份信息遗落在瓦肯星也有我的失误，是我的穿梭机带她前来的。”

那护士皱起了眉头，但显然那里有什么大使内部代码之类的东西，因为她恼火地看了他们一眼，然后点了点头。

“谢谢你，”Amanda低声说道，捏了捏他的胳膊，“谢谢你，Sarek。”

“Grayson女士，请这边走，”Emmanuel医生看起来严峻非常，不像是有好消息的样子，她小小地抽噎了一声，然后点了点头，手从他的手臂上滑落，穿着她蠢透了的高跟鞋跟着Emmanuel医生走去。

“请坐。”

她紧抓着自己的手臂，坐了下来。

“您母亲在起初的48小时治疗中过世了，在穿梭机过载时，她不巧正在损毁的线路上，经过急救到达这里之后……她一直处于药物引导的昏迷中。我们认为她没有遭受任何痛苦，在最初的冲击之后就失去了意识。”Emmanuel医生双手相扣，搭在书桌上，“但您的父亲，是在昨日离世的，死于心衰。我认为是他自身的高血压加上手术和车祸造成的压力增高导致了血压过高，心脏衰竭。”

“他受苦了吗？”这问题似乎，不知为什么，很重要。

“恐怕是的。生理和心理兼有——他知道您母亲没了，所以——”

“死了。”

“您说什么？”

“‘没了’。她没有‘没’什么东西，例如肾结石可以‘没’。她死了。请使用正确的用词。”

“……好吧。他知道她…… _死了_ ，如你们想象的一样难以接受。如果患者丧失了求生意志，即使我们尽最大努力，他也很难挺过来。”

她脖颈和后背的肌肉僵硬不已，视野中渐渐模糊不清。她的鼻腔又酸又涨，她捏着自己的手指，摩擦指背，然后反复按自己的人中，努力调整呼吸，这一切实在让人 _无法_ 接受。

“你想要杯水吗？”

“不，不必了。谢谢，我很抱歉，我没事。嗯……他们的遗体是在这里还是——”

“依照他们的遗愿，遗体被送往华盛顿西雅图的一所殡仪馆中。”Emmanuel轻声说道，“馆长在等你的意思。”

“谢谢您，Emmanuel医生，”她说道，微微扯出一个笑容，擦掉自己的眼睛、脸颊和脖子上的眼泪。

“请节哀。”

她点了点头，走出了办公室。

Sarek从走廊上的长凳上站起身，暗色双瞳中毫无波澜，但她觉得——他眼周的阴影和紧绷的眼角中含着关切。

“我父母都死了，”她说道，嘴角抽动了两下，等了好一阵才终于能不带哭腔说出话来。“我必须回西雅图——请代我转达我对中途离会的歉意，但我需要组织一场葬礼，以及……以及度过这段时间，还……”

“我明白。我会将你送至西雅图，之后我必须返回旧金山。”

\--------------------------------------------

他参加了葬礼，那天，自然，是个阴雨天，因为西雅图总是笼罩在连绵细雨之中。

她站在那里，旁边围绕着父母的同事和朋友。Maggie没有参加——即使他们开到曲速9她也赶不过来。当Amanda从殡仪馆出来，走向墓地的时候，她看见一个高挑的身形静静地站在树林中。

他的存在让人感到无比……安心。

他不会参加的，她知道，他不会惺惺作态，也可能是因为他在坚持什么古怪的礼仪观念。

真诚。她会用这个词来描述他的存在。

于是在棺木沉入地下之后，她站到他身边，尽全力不让自己崩溃。

\-----------------------------

“所以，你怎么认为？”她在父母的公寓中坐下，一边整理他们的书，一边问道。他站在窗边，看着外面的雨。

“认为什么？”

“地球葬礼。作为瓦肯大使，更加了解地球是你的职责，不是吗？”

“我认为的确如此。”

“那么你怎么看？”

“我承认并不理解显露出的悲痛：其显示出与个体结识死者的程度有直接关联。”

她笑了起来，然后——令她自己都吃惊的是，她笑起来就止不住了。“对不起。继续，我很好奇。”

“这是哀悼程序的一部分吗？”

她眨眨眼，擦了擦眼角。“我想是吧。我在尽力想其他的事。这间房子——我在这里长大。学会了读这些书，在那张桌子上吃饭……你起到了很好的分散注意力的作用，而且不管你知不知道，答应返回这里，你也就答应了要扮演让我分心的角色。”

“我明白了。”

这话让她微微挑了挑嘴角，因为他不明白，至少不是真的明白。“我想，那些表现得悲痛但其实并没有那么难过的人，是因为他们并不熟识死者，然而又感觉必须表现出来，唯恐自己被看穿，”她说道，“所有人都知道我很痛苦——但我同时也要主持仪式，所以我不可以哭。我不必证明自己有多伤心，但……其他人也许需要证明自己心存悲戚。”

“感谢你的解释。”

“我本来可以雇人来收拾的，”她揉了揉脸，说道，“我可以让房东直接把东西都清走。”

“‘清走’？”他问道。说真的，听到他这么说话着实有些好笑。

“就是把东西都扔出去。”

“着实有趣：你表明你对此间公寓中的物品含有感情依恋，然而你又表示如将这些清除将会使你感到轻松。”

“我——是的。”

“因为如此可以清除你的情绪。”

“是因为可以尽快结束痛苦，”她纠正道，微微皱起了眉头思索着，“说的也是。清除痛苦的情绪。”

他在沙发上坐下，脊背挺得笔直，手指交叠，专注地看着她。她走过来，犹豫了一下，坐在了他身边。

“今天，多谢你能来。还有所有的这些事。你没必要这么做，我——我很感谢，”她的手又一次按在了他的手臂上，他低头看着，看着她纤细白皙的手搭在他的衣袖上。瓦肯人会穿这么多衣服，她心不在焉地想到。

“不必客气，”他说道，她微微笑了笑，想着他一定是在努力学着地球人说话。

公寓里一片寂静：太过安静了。妈妈总在放着音乐，老爸要看全息影像，他们就会吵吵闹闹，然后大笑起来，然后再谈，每次都是，什么事都是这样。

连雨声似乎都被窗户所隔绝，她把头靠在他的肩膀上，突然感到累了。“悲伤是不是不合逻辑？”她用自己都听不清的音量问道。她已经25岁，不是个孩子了，但她感到自己现在就像个孤儿一样。

“不，”他简单地说道，然后略略偏了偏身，让她能依偎在他的身侧，他的手臂保护性地环绕着她。她心中涌起一阵傻傻的念头，觉得如果她就像这样，一直呆在这儿，就能把世界关在外面，她就会好起来的。

她抬起头，吻了他，只是短暂的嘴唇相接。然后她蜷缩在他的身侧，闭上了眼睛。

当她醒来的时候，寂静的公寓中只有她一个人。Sarek已经走了。

她环顾四周，慢慢呼出一口气，然后给她的学院院长打了个电话——她需要休假。也许Maggie是对的；也许他们一直在向上攀登，然而太过年轻，从没有时间学习坠落时该怎么重新爬起来。

她觉得她父母的身亡算是一个足够充分的借口。

\--------------------------------------------

休假显然意味着她需要参加筹款和颁奖典礼——这可能是学院中最激动人心的事情了。

只不过它完全不是。

所以现在她在这里，在一个她甚至没被提名的蠢典礼上，抿着橙汁，尽量避开那些手上不老实的参议员。

“别抬头，”Maggie突然说道，于是Amanda理所当然抬头看了一眼。

Sarek正站在公园的另一端，Amanda微微涨红了脸。

“到底发生什么了？”Maggie问道，拽着她的胳膊把她拉到一边，放下了手里的香槟。“我是说，当然了，你现在很难受，但我跟别人打听你的时候，他们说Sarek大使用他的 _私人_ 飞船带你离开了，然后我听文院的Andrew博士说他也参加了葬礼，现在你又不敢正眼看他，还 _脸红_ ？Amanda，告诉我不是你的恋白衣骑士癖又发作了。”

“我根本就没这种癖好，”Amanda辩解道，脸红得更厉害了。Maggie这毒舌讨厌鬼。

“我的天哪，你想和他 _干_ ？”Maggie简直就是嚷起来了，Amanda连忙伸手捂住她的嘴——但已经晚了，大家都看了过来。这一定是因为如果任何人在公共场所尖叫出“干”这种词，就会被视为自动放弃他们以及与他们有关的一切人等的本来就不存在的隐私。不，这是真的，俚语词典（urban dictionary）上写着呢。

“快过来！”她咬着牙说道，把她拖到官邸的一个空房间里，“我没有，当然，因为和瓦肯人上床肯定会特别无趣——”

“你已经想到‘跟他上床会特别无趣’的程度了，”Maggie沾沾自喜地戳穿了她，“还有，‘白衣骑士’这个梗是你自己先提出来的，以及是的，Amanda，你对那种人就是有感觉。”

“我没有！”

“Brian？”

“我——”

“Sendhil？”

“他不是——”

“Adam？”

Amanda皱起了眉头……也许她是对的。“‘白衣骑士’根本不存在，你说的这几个人就是例证，”她说道，“我已经吸取了教训。还有，他是个瓦肯人，来这里是为了研究和观察我们的。”

“你真重口。”

“我恨你。”

“你亲他了，是不是？”

“那是……因为葬礼之后……的特殊情况，让人把持不住……”

“哦，Mandy。”

“别那么叫我。”

“你想来场瓦肯式性爱。假如那很棒呢？”

“哦天哪，闭嘴吧。”

“他们的那个会不会 _特别大_ ？”这可能性让Maggie脚下一顿，无意识地舔了舔嘴唇。这小荡妇。

“你快闭上嘴吧！”Amanda笑了起来，把她从屋子里拽了出来。参加典礼的有很多、很多年轻帅气的男人（Maggie热心地指出这一点，甚至还要给她介绍几个），而她唯一能做的就是看着Sarek面色严肃地和加州州长谈话。

直到九点的时候，她终于下定决心不能再这么可怜巴巴地呆着了，于是走进了州长官邸的花园，看着那些完美地修剪过的灌木和花朵——Maggie找了个议员，这可不是个明智的决定，但Amanda已经决定不去管她了。

“你好。”

她吓了一跳，扭过头去看着他。“Sarek——我是说，大使。”

“我认为这些虚礼是不必要的，”他说道，“Amanda。”

“你刚才谈得开心吗？”是的，又一句没用的客套话，大概一小时之后她会狠踢自己两脚的。或者五分钟之后。不管怎样。

“我发现那令人受益良多。”

“你和……Keyes州长的谈话？”她怀疑地问道，挑起眉毛看着他，抬手拨开垂在肩膀上的头发。

“从一个文化观察者的角度来看。”他澄清道。她大笑起来。是啊，瞧他说的。

“他是个白痴，”她说道，“加州就会选白痴上台，但话说回来我们都会选白痴，因为只有蠢到一定境界的人才会去参加选举。当然啦，这大概也就是我不是个政治型学者的原因。”

“那令人厌倦，”他坦白道。

“全民皆如此，讨厌政治。我们知道体系就是这样运作的。”

“不合逻辑亦无效率。”

“确实。”

“你的语气显示出与你方才对我说的话不一致的欣喜。”

“那，”她轻快地说道，挽起他的胳膊沿着小道走了下去，“是由于，我们是常会因矛盾而开心的种族。”

“有趣。”

他们撞见一对正打得火热的情侣，她脸上发红，匆匆转了个方向，不知道该说些什么好，该不能说“明早他膝盖该疼了”吧。

Sarek的表情似乎十分不适，这令她有些惊讶。“这种暴露癖好，是普遍性的，抑或具有个体特殊性？”

她停下脚步，看着他，试图组织出一句合适的答复。“我更关心这问题意味着什么。”

他看着她，她忽然感到自己身上的这条小黑裙十分暴露，记起了那些穿着礼服长袍和优雅面纱的瓦肯女子。

当他亲吻她的时候，他真的——这一次是 _他_ 吻了 _她_ ——她抬头迎上了这个吻，心脏砰砰直跳，她觉得他绝对能听得见。

他的唇瓣火热无比，一只大手托在她的脖颈和耳后，拇指擦过她的面颊，手指插进她颈后的发间。

只一个吻，就让她感到头晕目眩，她只见过这样，却没亲身体验过。她不知道瓦肯人是如何接吻的，不知道会不会像这样：不知道他们会不会接吻。于是她微微抬起他的下颌，调整了一下他们之间的角度，舌尖滑入他的唇间，在他为她张开嘴的时候探进了他的口腔，品尝着他惊人的热度。

他学得很快，而当他退开的时候，她的动作就像是要追上去一样。热度在她的腹中和尾椎处盘旋，她想要——她 _想要_ 。

\--------------------------------------------

瓦肯大使馆无比空荡，她回头会感激这一点的，等她脑子里不再乱糟糟了之后， _以及这床怎么这么大？_ 如果那事并不好该怎么办？

然后她摊手摊脚地躺在床上，他吮吻着她的身体，他一层又一层的衣服被随意地扔在沙发上，覆在她身上的躯体无比火热。还有他近乎可怕的实验探索精神：他的双手上下抚摸着她的身体，时不时停下，记住怎样能让她呼吸一窒；仔细看着她的表情，似乎在判断她的喘息到底是因为欢愉还是不适，直到她再也忍不住，腿间一片湿润滑腻。她张开双腿，抓着他的肩头哀求道，“Sarek。 _Sarek，_ 求你了。”

然后他插了进去，依然注视着她的脸庞，只是很安静，呼吸有些困难，但他那么硬，那么热，深埋在她的体内，她不需他发出什么呻吟声，也能明白他有多想要她。

\--------------------------------------------

“他很安静。”

“我不知道我干嘛要告诉你这个。”

“在上床的时候。”

“我收回告诉你的话。”

“那不会很 _诡异_ 吗？”

“不。不，那……一点都不诡异。”

“Amanda，我爱你，你知道我爱你，但……这能有什么结果？他不会娶你的，你只是……我是说，也许他喜欢这个，喜欢所有这些，但他也是来这里 _观察_ 人类的，而且……哪有瓦肯人娶过人类呢？你还想要孩子，而且你……你讨厌聚会，要当个大使的妻子的话……会需要做很多相当政治正确的事情。你在那方面烂透了。”

Amanda在通讯器旁蜷起身子，靠在Sarek床上的枕头上，此刻此处，晨光明艳——她还期望什么呢？她又在 _做些什么_ ？

“他可是个瓦肯人，对了……怎么，你要开始一段极其逻辑的恋爱了吗，比如他基于观察到的行为模式提供足量的感情？”Maggie继续说道，温和的声音中含着恐慌，“Amanda，你想要个家庭，还有一个会对你说爱你的男人——每次Darcy说他爱Elizabeth的时候你都会哭。 _每版_ Darcy， _每一次_ 。”

那……倒是真话。

“我只是不想看你受伤，亲爱的。你还听着呢吗？”

“是，我还听着。我只是……希望能随心所欲一次，就现在。”

“那好吧。到你们分手的时候，我会带着烈酒和拥抱等你的。”Maggie叹了口气，“以及现在我必须战略转移出议员家了，以免她老公看到我。祝我好运吧！”

Maggie，Amanda想到，肯定是脑子有问题，得有人给她检查检查。

然后她瑟缩了一下，想到昨晚做的傻事儿——想到现在自己只穿着内衣坐在他的床上，就好像……好像她有权待在这里一样，又有多傻。

“我带了早餐。不知道你的口味，所以厨师就猜着做了些，包括传统地球早餐的品种，不过是全素食的。”他说道，托着一个盘子走了过来。她看着他，他的视线从她的脸上移到手中的通讯器上，她看得出来他在等着她回应，于是她把通讯器放在床头柜上，扎起头发往背后甩去，然后说道：

“真好。我已经饿了。”她在被单下挪了挪身子，坐了起来，他把托盘放在她的腿上。她期待地看着他。

于是他坐了下来，身上的正装一丝不苟。她先是微笑，然后大笑起来，满足地靠在他身边蹭了蹭，喝了一口鲜榨橙汁。

“你今天有什么事？”她咬着一片吐司问道，然后他告诉她他要去开的会，但现在他已经非常、非常迟了。她抹去他嘴角沾到的果酱，又笑了起来，彻底忘记了Maggie的话。

整整五个月，她拥有了Sarek，沉迷在大使馆的爱巢和他的宠溺之中。他由着她带他在旧金山游逛，或者去西雅图的几间旧书店，或是去巴黎的博物馆——不是让他作为瓦肯大使，政府会闭馆仅供他参观，而是像地球人一样品味这一切。他们是会享受小小快乐的种族，而她几乎（几乎）觉得他体会到了。

当然，之后她继续去追寻历史的踪迹，地球文化的兴衰，以及一些除了她没有别人记得的小事件，因为她喜欢这些历史，它们令人觉得可亲，与人相关，不会被时间裹挟而去。但他与其他人不同，他会在西雅图的阿富汗餐厅中端坐，倾听她讲述阿富汗是如何终于屈服于来自巴基斯坦的紧迫威胁，来自一个拥有慈父般微笑的王者，和他能从面纱后一剑封喉的妻子的威胁。他们可怕而又惊人，没有人知道该怎么对待他们：绝大多数人决定坐观其变，美国人悄悄撤了兵，整个世界假装这不是个错误——如果没有Maiwand Teyrawah和他的妻子Fahim填补了历史的空白，这也不会作为一个错误被人牢记。他们的惊人之处则在于，他们设法将这个国家的政体变为了君主立宪制，代代延续，直到如今建立了阿拉伯联邦。

她逐渐习惯了使馆的干热气候——以及自己漫长得近乎奢侈的休假。

Maggie看着她的样子就好像她放任自己堕落了一样，但……她不想考虑那么多了，真的。

然后，在某一天晚上，在他们手指轻触（这比你想象中火辣得多）唇舌交缠之后，他稍稍退开，然后无比严肃地说道：“请嫁给我。”

她止不住笑出了声，吻了他，说“好的”，不然她还能说什么呢？

然后？然后就没那么轻松了。

\--------------------------------------------

每件事都有规矩，最可怕的是这些规矩没一个能从书上找出来，都是约定俗成的，却都烙印在每一个瓦肯人的心里，就像刻在石头上一样。

她二十六岁，是个地球人，从一个错误的角度掉进了这摊子事里。说白了，她不是个瓦肯人。

所以她穿得有点过于保守，头发上绕了纱巾，穿了长袖衣裙。不过她平时一向穿裙子，所以这也不算太难受。

Sarek的下属负责将他们的婚姻向公众宣告，她得到了一系列事项清单，不容置喙——她可以见什么人，和谁说话，时间是多久。她衣柜里的衣服也逐渐改换，变得越来越瓦肯化。

没有人提起过她是个体型娇小的女人，但那些繁复的边饰让人很容易注意到这一点。

有一天她发现他65岁，比她父亲还要年长，她决定坐下来联系一下Maggie。

“我需要一天时间没人指示我该微笑成什么角度才算得体。”她说道。

“好吧，没问题，我们去公园待一会儿。”

Maggie看了她一眼，在公园的长凳上坐了下来，双手抱胸，说道：“你看起来——”

“Maggie——”

“你看上去简直像位贵妇，Amanda夫人。哦我的老天啊，我是不是该向你鞠躬行礼？”

“闭嘴，Maggie。”她警告道。

“不，你——你是真的要嫁给他了？”她往旁边挪了挪，拍拍她身边的位置，绽开一个大大的微笑。

“他六十五岁了，Maggie，”她没忍住就说了出来，因为这个数字看起来实在太大了，感觉也太大了，虽然还不至于让她取消婚礼。

“我的天。我们该去趟酒吧。”Maggie飞快地说道。

“我不能去酒吧。”

“你能去的时候也没去过。不过话说回来，这还真是…… _哇哦_ 。”

“是吧！”

“他看上去可 _不像_ 六十五了啊。”

“ _Maggie！_ ”

“嘛，瓦肯人能活二百多岁呢，所以实际上，换成人类的年纪，他也就……差不多三十多岁，对吧？所以你就想他是三十三岁就好了。他看起来也就差不多这样，所以算起来他也就比你大，嗯，八岁？”

“七岁。”

“感觉合适 _多_ 了。”

她叹了口气。“我觉得我做不来。”

“你在说什么啊？”

“我有点快撑不住了，但他现在还在香港。”

“亲爱的，你要 _嫁给_ 一个瓦肯人了。这可是 _跨星球的_ 交融，大概会让那群瓦肯人疯掉的。现在，你就像个公主，要嫁给 _那位_ 瓦肯人啦。”Maggie几乎是带着歉意说道，拍了拍她的手。“当然了，你还没有一直哭丧着脸，所以你说你做不来的时候我可不信。”

“只有五个月了，Maggie。五个月。”

“按瓦肯月份是七个月。”

“要是我说我还放不下我父母去世的悲痛呢？”

“那你早在他把那块石头戴上你手指之前就该想到了，对了，你现在知不知道该怎么正确地抬手了，嗯？”

“你根本没在帮我解决婚礼前焦虑症——”

“哦天哪，所以会有个婚礼？”

“我——没有啦。”

“我的老天，他是真的想 _一辈子_ 和你在一起了！”她尖叫道。Amanda止不住露出了一个微笑，因为她正这么想的时候就被Maggie说了出来。

“那你能当我的伴娘吗？”

“瓦肯婚礼也有伴娘？”

“没有。但是……我们会在这儿办一场婚礼，在那儿再办一场。我想他是觉得作为一个大使，他需要表示……”

“表示尊敬新娘这方的文化背景？你要穿白裙子吗？”

“我想会是这样——非常传统的那种。”

“你不喜欢？”

“倒也不是。我只是……说真的，这仪式有什么意义？目的决定手段，以及其他。”

“……你刚刚是不是把马基雅维利的话用在自己婚礼上了？”

“我告诉你了，我压力很大。”

她每周四出门和Maggie在一起，这能让她想起她不是个瓦肯人，她也不用努力变成瓦肯人。Sarek不是因为她会成为瓦肯人才向她求婚的。她发自内心地尊重他们的文化，他们的行事作风，并且尽力不违反他们的风俗习惯。但她是个人类，是个 _地球人_ ，而且永远也不会改变分毫。

\--------------------------------------------

然而与普通人的不同之处在于，她意识到，这件事情一传出去，就已经不在他们的掌控之中了。她啜饮着橙汁，试图寻找一处能平静心神的地方（她觉得在她说“我愿意”的那个晚上，宁静就随着窗外抗议的尖叫走远了）。

大使馆外聚集着一批抗议者。他们高声叫喊着侮辱的话，关于婚姻应该是什么样子。此起彼伏的标语和如潮的人海围堵在外，有些人甚至都不是 _地球人_ 。

这是文化战争的新一面，她看着他们叫骂唾弃的样子，想到，虽然这是她的婚姻，是她决定嫁给Sarek的；好像她的婚姻会影响到他们，让他们痛不欲生，让他们立刻就得跟个克林贡人结婚似的。

“如果看着他们让你不悦，符合逻辑的做法是走开，”Sarek一只手按在她的肩膀上说道。她抬手轻轻捏了捏他的手——有的时候，在他感觉或者观察到人类需要某种形式的身体接触的时候，他会这样做以示安慰，虽然略显滞拙。

“把这当成某种奇怪的着迷好了。”她轻声说道。

她安静地读着几本关于民权运动的书籍，看到Ruby Bridges——想到一个孩子能否承受得住如此的仇恨，然后肯定，她，一个二十六岁的博士，能受得了。

一定可以。

她可以忍耐，只要不去看窗外，或者打开全息频道听那些所谓“专家”讨论其中利弊，探讨尚未有定论的跨种族跨星球婚姻的合法性问题；讨论到他们的年龄差；挨个挖出她的前男友们，以及，鉴于没有瓦肯人参与这种神经病讨论，他们就只能推断“瓦肯大使迎娶一位地球新娘以巩固星球间建交”是否是一个“符合逻辑的举动”。

这种宗族和父权的论调让她一阵反酸恶心，几乎要把她气晕过去。

但是，依循她得到的新指示，她甚至不能参与那些辩论。她不能投入交战，不能参与设计典礼，不能出现在通告消息中，什么都不能做。

这一切快让她失控了，真的，于是她穿着被允许穿的服装，去了自己的办公室，拿回了她所有关于西方、东方和阿拉伯式的学习方法的笔记——那些方法建立了现今 _标准地球教育_ 的模型，让她的保镖（ _保镖！_ ）阻拦住成群围过来的学生，他们之中有人在喊着“干得好，Grayson教授！推翻压迫的壁垒！”（而那个人，她不用看也知道，是Joseph Macaby，他每天沉浸在大麻烟中度日）。

另一些人视她为亟待拯救的可怜妇女。他们甚至还打出了标语：  
 _♥♀!!YOU ARE NOT ALONE!! ♀♥_

也有些人用揣测和激情的眼光看她，因为无论什么时候有新事物被引进主流思想的时候，总是必然会成为某些人迷恋的偶像。可怕的大学生。

Sotchik在为她打开使馆大门的时候什么都没说，她对他笑了笑，说道：“多谢，Sotchik。”因为那些人是 _混蛋_ ，但他只是在做他的工作而已。除此之外，如果她非要找个瓦肯人来泄愤的话，那个人也绝对会是 _Sarek_ 。

她把她的PADD、书以及笔记统统堆在书桌上，拉上窗帘，盘腿坐在凳子上写了起来，无休无止地阅读，记录数据。

“我得到消息说，你已经在这里待了十八个小时。”他说道。

“啊，现在你又成会走路的钟了是不是？”

“你在生气。”

“眼力不错。”

他在沙发上坐下——当他坐在沙发上的时候看上去有些 _滑稽_ ——注视着她，说道：“Amanda。”

“我快受不了了，Sarek。这就是人类恐慌时的样子：我们将自己隔绝于丑陋与不可控的事情之外，转而投入自己可以控制的区域，明白了吗？今天的‘人类观察’课到此结束，我不能——”她说不下去了，因为现在，哦是的， _现在_ 她哭了。真好，干得漂亮。因为Sarek _根本_ 不知道该怎么应付哭泣。

“我会好的，”她最后擦了擦眼泪，说道。“我只是……需要时间适应这些，太过了，感觉好脆弱。”

“我们就要结婚了。”他说道，她看着他，感到他肩头的位置莫名地令人安心，于是她走了过去，蜷缩在他身边，头靠在他的肩膀上，让他抱着她。

“我饿了。”过了好一会儿，她终于说道。然后她心里泛起一丝好笑的情绪——她想起他可以通过碰触而感应到她的心思，不由得微笑起来。

\--------------------------------------------

婚礼可怕到让她想假装从没举行过。

她看着婚礼当时的影像，看着自己走上驶向瓦肯的穿梭机，看着Sarek上扬的眉梢还有自己的表情，笑得差点背过气去——他们真的开始管她叫“Amanda夫人”了。

这大抵是因为没人能念得出Sarek的姓氏，就连 _她_ 也不会发音，虽然她试过，让他看着她念，她的舌头都要打结了。

她靠在他赤裸的胸膛上，十指相扣托着下巴看他，他叹了口气，抬起头，安静地亲吻她。

他们的联结尚新——进入他的思想感觉有些奇怪；看到他的童年，以他的视角看着自己（哇哦，她发脾气的时候真是凶残，满脸通红口沫横飞）。不过到现在还让她没法适应的是他能感觉到 _一切_ 。在强有力的逻辑的遮蔽下，他看起来似乎甚至 _不知道_ 自己的感受有多强烈，但她感觉到了，感受到一切把她直接抛上了高潮。婚礼之后整整三天她都不让他碰她，因为只要他一碰到她，她就会高潮，直到脱力的那种，甚至都不用碰自己一下；在她坐下的时候她总是会抽搐，不自觉地并紧双腿磨蹭，直到她意识到自己在做什么为止。

三天之后，他终于受够了束手束脚的生活，他让她坐下，教她怎么屏蔽掉那些感觉。

“你 _早在之前_ 就该告诉我的，”她埋怨地对他说道。

“我现在想到了，”他回答道，一抹笑意在她脑子里一闪而过。

然后她把他拉下来吻了他，因为他们从来没有 _慢下来过_ ，他对她说着那些誓言，说他属于 _她_ 。她把他拉进他们的卧室，准备立刻试试控制联结。

他的勃起抵着裤子——瓦肯人的控制力实在令人惊叹，她略微分心想到，然后回到手头的事情上来。她伸出手指擦过他的手指，拉起他的一只手放在唇边，吮吸着他的每一根手指。他有着浓密睫毛的双眼注视着她，其余的手指描绘着她的唇线，另一只手却仍然稳稳地放在自己的腿上。她微微一笑，让他湿漉漉的手指从她的口中抽出来，解开她的长袍。虽然这可能不是瓦肯服饰如此设计的目的，但原本被遮盖得严严实实的身体慢慢显露出来的感觉确是更加情色。她把他推倒在床上，吻着他，挑逗着他的舌尖探入她的口中，他带着她翻了个身，一条腿嵌进她的腿间，让她夹着他的腿不停地动着腰，好让自己能得到更多的刺激。

她微笑起来，一条腿压住Sarek的腿，借力弓起身子贴近他，让他的阴茎抵在她身上，像他挑逗她一样如法炮制，但她能感觉到他感觉到的一切，所以她重复着这个动作，呼吸渐渐不均，直到他吻住她的唇瓣，把她压在床上为止。

床单很凉爽，和他身上的热度舒适地相对应，她挺起腰，紧紧抱住他的后背，双腿环在他的腰间，渴求着它，渴求着他，以一种她从未体验过的方式，她想要骑着他直到他们只剩下赤裸的欲求，直到从他的唇间逸出呻吟，直到她的叫声让墙壁都发颤。就像那样，他们调转了位置，他的双眼中闪着亮光，她忍不住笑了起来，吻了他一下，伸手下去握住他的阴茎，引着它插入自己里面，然后慢慢向下坐，感到逐渐被他充满，直到碰到他的髋骨。她喘息着，呜咽着，因为她能感到两方面的快感，她的指甲掐进他的胸膛，然后颤抖着度过了她的第一次高潮。

他的几根手指毫无预兆地伸进了她的嘴里，她一边情色地吸吮舔弄着它们，一边在他的身上起起落落，毫无用处地抵着他磨蹭。忽然间天旋地转，他伏在她身上重新插入了她，火热而急切，他的手按在她肩膀两边的床垫上，她看着他，有些晕晕乎乎地，想到， _是的，太棒了_ ，还有， _他是我的_ 。

当他射了的时候，一阵战栗穿过她的全身，她向来不相信会有传说中的同时或近乎同时的高潮，但她几乎就是这样，紧随着他达到了高潮。

都怪心灵融合，她想到。

或者说她会这么想的，等她能再喘上气的时候。

\--------------------------------------------

瓦肯人 _恨_ 她。

而且她觉得，只要Sarek有 _一丁点_ 在乎，她都会感到更难受。就因为他不在乎，而且她和他联结了，这并没有她预想中的那么让她烦扰。

新婚的前三个月，他们在瓦肯星上度过，然后他必须返回地球。

现在她要参加所有那些峰会，和总统首相们的妻子交谈，和州长们与曾经的暴君们交谈，和他们的配偶交谈。直到一年之后，Maggie在通讯器中对她说道：“这么说，你来了加利福尼亚，都不来看我？我要埋在枕头里哭死了。”Amanda大笑起来，然后邀请她过来。

她们窝在一起看老版的《傲慢与偏见》全息录像，看到Darcy在Elizabeth又一次拒绝他之前颤抖着说出“我爱你”的时候，Maggie微笑着说道：“说真的，你以后的家庭生活是怎么打算的？”

这让她想到她已经试图和Sarek至少谈过七次这个话题了，但他总是会扯开话题。

“Sarek，”她直截了当地说道，因为他总想避开这件事实在是太不合逻辑了，“我想要个孩子。我想有一个 _我们_ 的孩子。”

“技术上——”

“都在这儿了。”她把花了几周时间整理好的论文和数据发给了Maggie，Maggie边看边诅咒着那群该死的科技发达的瓦肯人，但也不得不同意这是可行的。

她看着他，温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊说道：“我想要这样。我嫁给了你，我爱你，现在我想看见我们的孩子出世。”她感到了他妥协的那一瞬，指背轻轻滑下他的面颊，凑过去踮起脚尖亲了他一下。“谢谢你。”

这事说起来容易做起来难，她必须摄入多种维生素、激素和其余补剂，他们还要一同去瓦肯面对T’pau的那张不赞同的冷脸，让人感觉像是掉进了冰窟窿似的，但她只是咬紧牙关，毫不退缩：如同山峦，岿然不动。

然后她怀孕了，连她自己都惊讶不已，也让他们整个家族都乱成了一团——以瓦肯的方式。Sarek调整了自己的时间表；家族里的一个叫做T’Pev的表亲和Sarek相对亲近，逼着她卧床静养，指导她每日用无针注射器注射补剂，那些药让她感到昏昏欲睡，使不上劲，即使是身处瓦肯的干热之中也会打寒颤。

但她很开心，即使她只能躺在床上，把复制机挪到床边（复制出来的菠萝尝起来像梨，虽然她觉得没什么，并不介怀，但 _尝着像梨的菠萝_ 在本质上是错的）。她又写了一本书，主要内容是宗教在地球早期教学机构创立上的重要性，当Sarek必须返回地球履行他大使的职责时也只是哭了一小会儿，因为让他留下是不合逻辑的：留下来他又能做什么呢，也就是揉揉她的脚踝，在她注射完之后与她手指交缠轻吻她，抚平那一下刺痛。他没什么可做的。

然后，就到了预产期，她努力不要去想那些 _万一_ 。万一Spock——他的名字是Spock——是个死胎怎么办？万一他活不下来呢？万一他形貌丑陋残疾，没有扫描出来怎么办？

她在恐慌发作时开始了分娩，这大概意味着她的宝宝是个小瓦肯，在让她平静下来呢。分娩的时间很长，她该叫Maggie过来的，听着Maggie在她尖叫的时候朝她喊话。这实在 _太疼了_ ，但她有Sarek，在她的指甲掐进他手背的时候毫不退缩，还有T’Pau和T’Pev陪在一边，直到最后——结束了，他们抱起一个婴孩放在她的怀里，她啜泣着，抱着他，数着她的手指头和脚趾头，开心地笑了起来。他非常完美，黑头发黑眼睛，耳朵微有些弧度，向上则是尖尖的。

“嗨，Spock，”她轻声说道，用一根手指轻抚他的脸颊。他睁眼看着她，尽力向她投射出所有她对他感受到的爱意、喜欢和保护，因为他是个小小的触碰心灵感应者。Sarek弯下腰，从她怀里接过Spock，凝视她良久，忽听Spock大哭起来。

Sarek扬起一边眉毛，Amanda笑着张开手臂，说道：“他大概是饿了。”

Spock在她的怀抱中安静下来，Sarek靠在床头，调整了一下姿势，让她靠在他身上。她低头看着Spock，他正打量着他的小世界，脸上的表情似乎在说，他还不敢确信这一切的存在。

他非常健康，T’Pau告知他们道，她也会好起来的。

“他是两个世界矛盾的产物，”T’Pau又说道。

“她只是嫉妒罢了，”Amanda在Spock耳边悄声说道，“因为你的头发比她多。”

Spock散发出满足的感受，她微笑起来，不知道自己能不能像读Sarek一样读到他的思想。她希望她可以：她是他的妈妈。但即使到了现在，她依旧在想，自己是不是做了件自私的事情，是不是做错了：如果她企盼的孩子是不被祝福的，她将承受终生的折磨。她不敢肯定她的爱——她对他无条件的爱是否足够。

她希望一切顺利，以及，在这广袤的银河系中——在某一个地方，会有另一个与他相和的灵魂存在。

-第十六章完-


End file.
